A Ball to Remember
by LilyEvansLivesHere
Summary: A seniors ball, celebrating the end of their exams. Lily and James have to open the ball, but what follows, neither will forget. I suck at summaries - hope you like it though! Just noticed that the like didn't work - Sorry guys!


**Author's disclaimer: I own nothing except imagination.. All credit goes to JK Rowling.. The god of the Potter world :)**

**The ball in the story is a Seniors-only type one to end the exams... I just didn't feel like writing that into the story - lol!**

**For everyone who is a Big Bang Theory fan, I imagine Lily to be a little bit like Bernadette, size wise. I imagine her a short with small features. I have nothing against short people, please don't feel like I do, I'm short too... Only just taller than Melissa Rauch (Bernadette).**

**ps: this is how I imagined Lily's dress to be.. If you want a visual after :)**

** . **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Lily, are you coming?"

I chuckled slightly, Marlene was getting anxious to see her boyfriend. "I'm coming, just a sec!"

I had made sure all day that no one had seen me, my dress or anything. Tonight I had hopes that James Potter would ask me out; something he hadn't done in months. It had been in those months that we had become good friends, Head Boy and Head Girl working together late at night and I had to admit, he had matured up a lot since I first met him. I was nervous - what if he had lost interest, or found someone he preferred?

I shook my head, my slightly curled red hair that had fallen loose from the style swishing in the motion; I had one last check of my full length, emerald green, silk and chiffon dress. The bodice glittered slightly as I turned to look from each angle, the bottom swishing with each turn. The strapless dress clung to each curve, highlighting every edge of the top half of my body, my red hair gathered in a loose bun to one side, secured with a diamanté clip. I walked to the door, sighed and pushed it open.

* * *

"Lily! You look amazing!" Marlene exclaimed.

Alice nodded, "James is going to go crazy!"

I giggled. "What about the both of you? Marlene, red is SO your colour, Sirius is going to love it. And Alice, isn't blue Frank's favourite colour on you? Obviously for a reason!"

Both girls blushed and suggested that we should start our high-heeled journey down to the Great Hall.

* * *

When we arrived at the entrance hall, my green eyes sought the hazel ones belonging to James Potter. I found him with his friends, the Marauders, no doubt planning something for the Slytherins. He looked handsome, his black dress robes and Bow-tie; his hair was as messy as ever, his hand kept ruffling it up - I'd learned from Remus recently that it was a nervous habit. The marauders were all in dress robes, Sirius, also in black, Remus in grey and Peter in a particularly... Fascinating set of brown that closely reminded me of Hagrid's moleskin trench coat. Sirius was the first to notice our entrance, his eyes falling on Marlene before nudging James. I shuddered with nervousness and his hand jumped to his hair as he turned. It was like he'd never truly seen me before, I suppose I was always in my uniform or casual weekend clothes, his mouth parting ever so slightly.

"Hey! Marlene, baby!" Sirius called. Marlene laughed and half-jogged (as well as she could in her heels) to her boyfriend. They shared a very passionate embrace that the marauders, Alice and I turned away from. As Alice turned, she caught sight of Frank; she gave a small wave and a smile and made her way to Frank for a quick kiss and they went on to the Great Hall. I let out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding and turned to James.

"Hi." I said shyly.

James chuckled. "Hi. Shall we go in? We have to open the ball, remember?"

I nodded and Marlene gave a wink before we started making our way into the hall. For the seniors ball, the Head Boy and Girl opened the ball with Professor Dumbledore, prefects and the other teachers. I wasn't a great dancer, but I hoped that James would lead.

* * *

"James?" I whispered quickly.

"Mmm?"

"I can't dance." I blushed.

James smiled down at me; he wrapped his muscular arms around my waist and lifted me slightly so that my feet were on his. "Now you can." He left one arm on my waist and held my hand that wasn't resting on his shoulder. "Lil... Has anyone told you that you have freakishly small hands? Your like a little mini person; short, small hands and from what I can feel, small feet. It's quite cute."

I blushed. "Thank you? I think..."

The music had just started and it drowned me out, I looked at James to try and see if he was kidding; I knew I was small, but I didn't think it was a problem..

Other students and their partners had started to dance around us. James leant down and in a little, his breath on my neck as he said in my ear, just loud enough so that only I would hear. "You look beautiful Lily. Absolutely stunning." His lips lightly brushed my cheek as he pulled his face away again. I smiled and thanked him, I thinK he heard because he smiled a little wider after I said it; perhaps he can lip-read.

* * *

The music had softened a little since the first dance and James and I had taken a seat after a few dances, he really is a good dancer.

"Wait til you see what we have got in store for everyone - it's not dangerous!" James hastily added, seeing my worried expression. "As soon as Moony and Padfoot come and sit down, it'll begin. They're putting the final touches on it."

Peter sat near us, unfortunately dateless. Marlene and Remus' date, Gemma from Ravenclaw, had joined us while waiting for their respective dates to return. James walked off slightly, to see if Remus and Sirius were coming, giving us girls a chance to giggle about our night so far.

"Sirius said that I looked amazing and a few other things that I won't mention.." Marlene trailed off ending with a giggle.

Gemma smiled, "Remus and I have mainly been discussing the Defence Against The Dark Arts exam, glad that one is over!" She giggled slightly and continued, "He said he liked my dress... I was hoping that he might say he liked me though..."

"Gemma, I'm sure he does. How can he not in that silver shine?" Marlene encouraged. "Remus is shy, maybe you should make the first move?"

Gemma shook her head, "I don't know that I can.. Well, maybe..."

Marlene smiled before turning to me, "What about you? I saw James whispering in your ear; something dirty perhaps?"

I nudged her. "You're disgusting Marl, he said that I looked beautiful... And that I had freakishly small hands and feet. Am I really that small?"

Marlene smiled slightly before bursting out laughing. "Sorry Lil! You are small, but that is too good."

I sighed and slumped back in my chair. Great, he was teasing me again.

"Get ready to be amazed ladies! The Marauders have a display so fantastically planned that Merlin would have difficulty flawing it!"

Sirius sat on the other side of Marlene and Gemma stood up from her chair on the other side of me to be with Remus; I saw her grab his hand slightly before pulling away slightly. Remus smiled slightly and grabbed her hand again. James pulled Gemma's now-empty chair closer to mine, sat down and put his arm around my shoulders. "This is gonna be so good, guys."

Suddenly, fireworks erupted in the ceiling. They had charmed the ceiling to show fireworks in the night sky; the orchestra had stopped briefly to watch the spectacle above, the students and teachers that had been dancing looked up to watch. There were all the colours that you could imagine, all bright sparks erupting in the sky; James pulled me closer, ever so subtly and I rested my head on his shoulder while admiring their display. I felt a small kiss on my hair and looked at him, he looked nervous, like he didn't know whether I would get angry or not.

Instead, I kissed him on the lips quickly before returning my head to his shoulders to watch the end of the fireworks.

* * *

We walked outside in silence, fairies floating in the bushes, lights decorating trees and the courtyard. We found a bench seat and sat down, taking in the surroundings.

"Lil?"

"Mmm?"

"You kissed me."

I laughed. "Really? I thought I was kissing Remus... Damn."

James chuckled slightly. "Lil, I'm sorry I asked you out so much."

"It's ok, you haven't done it in a while."

James nodded. "I realised how stupid I was being, shouting it at you and making it seem like a game. I stopped because I didn't want to be that, what did you call me in fifth year? I didn't want to be that 'arrogant, bullying toerag' anymore, I wanted to be James. Not Potter."

I smiled. "I dunno, the Giant Squid is still looking pretty sexy, I hear he dressed up for tonight too..."

James laughed. "Lily Evans, please be my girlfriend. I want to be this happy for a long, long time."

I rested my head on his shoulder again and moved closer. "Do you think you can be as devilishly handsome as the Giant Squid?" I laughed. "Yes."

James hugged me closer to him, I could smell his cologne; man did it smell amazing. "Can I ask one more question?"

"Technically, you just did, but yes."

"Can I kiss you?"

I turned to face James and smiled brightly. "Whenever you want."

James smirked, "I might take that seriously, you know."

James Potter kissed me, and we kissed until we needed breath.

Yes, it was definitely a Ball to remember.


End file.
